


Song-Related One-Shots

by orphan_account



Series: Just Another Day [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Karaoke, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Nico can sing, One-Shots, Scheming Friends, Serenading, Sweet, Will can't, Will is shook, basically everyone shows up at some point - Freeform, proposal, so is everyone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Disclaimer: Obviously I own neither Percy Jackson nor the song.I'd written this initially as a request from yeloc9 on fanfiction.net a few years ago.Enjoy! :D





	1. Love Runs Out (one-shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Obviously I own neither Percy Jackson nor the song.
> 
> I'd written this initially as a request from yeloc9 on fanfiction.net a few years ago.
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Nico glared murder at Jason, who had shoved him onto the stage with a yelp. He huffed angrily, but accepted the microphone from the unfortunate singer before him. The cheering of the audience got even louder as he did, all eager (and curious) to see the dark, broody, and mysterious Ghost King sing.

This was the monthly ‘party’, where Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood got together and did something ‘fun’, which was supposed to ‘promote unity and peace’.

Usually Nico was just fine with that, considering it was a chance to see Hazel and Reyna, but this time…

Well, let’s start at the beginning.

  * This month’s event was a sort of karaoke battle type thing.
  * The singers got _nominated_ , they weren’t volunteers.
  * Those who were nominated weren’t given a choice in the matter.
  * Jason threw his Nico’s name out there, and everyone quickly agreed.
  * It was decided that he’d have to do a duet. They chose the song he had to sing and his partner.
  * They chose Will. Nico supposed he should be glad that it was his boyfriend, but…Will couldn’t sing, and they’d been trying to avoid everyone staring at them creepily.
  * Nico was going to kill Jason.



Taking a deep breath as the music started, Nico glanced at Will, who also looked nervous. When it was time, Will started, giving it his all. He was a crap singer, but ‘A’ for effort, right?

_ Love Runs Out by OneRepublic _

_Will:_

_I'll be your light, your match, your burning sun,_ (Will smiled, amused at the accuracy of the lyrics) __  
I'll be the bright, in black that's makin' you run.  
And we'll feel alright, and we'll feel alright,  
'Cause we'll work it out, yeah, we'll work it out.  
  
I'll be doin' this, if you had a doubt,  
'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out.

A lot of people winced at Will’s singing voice, but they still cheered for him. It wasn’t like he had had a choice to come up and sing, and it’s not like anyone expected the ones forced to participate to be good anyway.   
So, of course, they were utterly blown away when Nico started his part. His voice was smooth, deep and mysterious. It practically _dripped_ darkness, in the best way.

There were many girls lamenting the fact that he was gay, and a few guys groaning that he was already taken. That, and they weren’t about to mess with the Aphrodite cabin’s absolute favorite couple.

_  
Nico:_

_I'll be your ghost_ (Nico rolled his eyes), _your game, your stadium._  
I'll be your fifty-thousand clapping like one.  
And I feel alright, and I feel alright,  
'Cause I worked it out, yeah, I worked it out.  
  
I'll be doin' this, if you had a doubt,  
'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out.  
  
Both:

 _I got my mind made up, man, I can't let go.  
I'm killing every second 'til it saves my soul. _(Will pouted. Nico had better not start fading again.) __  
(Ooh) I'll be running, (Ooh) I'll be running,  
'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out.  
And we'll start a fire, and we'll shut it down,  
'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out.

_  
Will:_

_There's a maniac out in front of me.  
Got an angel _(he pointed to Nico, who face-palmed, making their audience laugh at the joke)

_On my shoulder, and Mestopheles._

_Nico:_

_But mama raised me good, mama raised me right._  
Mama said, "Do what you want, say prayers at night,"   
And I'm saying them, 'cause I'm so devout.  
'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out, yeah.

_Will:_

_I got my mind made up, man, I can't let go._

_Nico:_

_I'm killing every second 'til it saves my soul._

_Both:_

_(Ooh) I'll be running, (Ooh) I'll be running,  
Nico:_

_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out._

_Will:_

_And we'll start a fire, and we'll shut it down,_

_Both:_

_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out.  
  
Nico: Oh, we all want the same thing.   
Will: Oh, we all run for something.  
Will: Run for God, for fate… _(Most of the audience grimaced at that.) __  
Nico: For love, for hate…  
Will: For gold…

_Nico: for rust…  
Will: For diamonds, _

_Nico: for dust!_  
  
Will:

 _I'll be your light, your match, your burning sun,_  
I'll be the bright, in black that's makin' you run.  
  
Nico:

_I got my mind made up, man, I can't let go.  
I'm killing every second 'til it saves my soul._

_Both:_

_(Ooh) I'll be running, (Ooh) I'll be running,_  
'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out.  
And we'll start a fire, and we'll shut it down,  
'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out.  
  
Will:

_I'll be your light, your match, your burning sun,  
I'll be the bright, in black that's makin' you run._

_Nico:_

_And we'll feel alright, and we'll feel alright,  
'Cause we'll work it out, yes, we'll work it out._

_Both:_

_And we'll start a fire, and we'll shut it down,_  
'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out.  
'Til the love runs out.

When he song ended, Will and Nico stared at each other, as they had been during the entire song, both wondering why the lyrics seemed to fit them so well, but not particularly caring at that moment.

Will was beaming brightly, while Nico was trying to hide his own small smile. Then they snapped out of it, getting off the stage. They went to a corner of the room, where Nico shadow-traveled them away.

Not twenty seconds later, Will had Nico pressed up against the door (from the inside, of course) to Cabin 13, kissing him passionately. Nico certainly wasn’t complaining, either. He had Will’s hair in a firm grip, keeping him in place regardless of the fact that Will wasn’t exactly intending to pull away...

Their kiss was quickly getting more heated, and just when Nico was about to slip a hand under Will’s shirt…

The moment was ruined. Aurum and Argentum, Reyna’s gold and silver dogs, crashed through the closed door, knocking the couple to the ground. They bounded up to Nico and tackled him, keeping him pinned where he was. Will backed up a bit, eyes wide in surprise.

A moment later, Reyna ran inside, quickly taking stock of the situation. Will and Nico were both on the floor, red-faced, eyes dilated, and lips swollen. Her loyal dogs, usually stoic and menacing, had Nico (who, ironically, they’d always liked, even when they could tell he wasn’t being entirely truthful) pinned to the ground, tails wagging happily.

“Sorry, Nico.” Reyna said, snickering but feeling bad for the boys. “They tried getting to you earlier, but you disappeared, so they’ve been trying to find you ever since. They must be attracted to your hair…”

Her dogs whined in agreement, snapping playfully at the gold and silver hair, entranced by the colors that matched their own bodies.

Nico groaned, turning red at the situation the girl he considered another sister had caught him in. He _knew_ he should’ve gotten rid of those streaks!

 


	2. If Today Was Your Last Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group goes out to celebrate Nico's sixteenth birthday, and end up at a bar on karaoke night, of all things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Obviously I own neither Percy Jackson or the song.
> 
> Please note that this is a separate one-shot from the first, not a continuation!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Come on, guys, it’ll be fun!” Percy said, grinning enthusiastically.

“Sure it will.” Will Solace said sarcastically. The others looked at him oddly, not because they didn’t share his opinion, but because it was a bit odd for the son of the god of music to refuse to participate in something like karaoke.

“How did we even get in here?” Nico di Angelo asked curiously, trying to redirect the attention from his crush, since he knew Will was embarrassed by his lack of vocal talent. It wasn’t even a strange question, considering they were in a bar, and none of them were old enough to drink.

They were only there in the first place because they were celebrating Nico’s sixteenth birthday. He hadn’t wanted any fuss to be made over him, but the others had ignored him. Jason had come up with a brilliant idea for Nico to finally get together with his crush, and had planted the idea in Percy’s mind so that he wouldn’t be the one to mention it.

“The guy at the front is the mortal half-brother of one of the new kids at camp, and the kid called in a favor in exchange for the Stolls not to prank him for the next month.” Piper explained. “I don’t know if it’s enough for us to get drinks, but at least we’re in here.”

“Right.” Will sighed. He only hoped that he didn’t make a fool of himself tonight. The last thing that he wanted to do was have Nico see him being stupid. Oh well, all he had to do was stay away from the alcohol…

* * *

Two hours later, and Will was still stone-cold sober. While he was happy that he wasn’t drunk, making a fool out of himself, most of the others were. Luckily, he had brought a camera with him, so he was able to film their drunken actions. This would make for some perfect blackmail if he ever needed it.

“The singing is about to start.” A voice sounded from behind him. Will jumped, nearly spilling the bottle of soda he was holding, and spun around to see his crush, the only person besides him who hadn’t been drinking.

“I’m staying out of it.” Will told Nico, knowing that even if everyone would try to get him to sing (well, if they were aware enough to do so), Nico wouldn’t.

“Figured.” Nico said with a shrug. “I might try it, though. I don’t know very many songs, but since they let you choose your own, I should be good.”

“Oh?” Will said, curiously. “What song are you going to choose?”

“Not sure yet, I’m still thinking about it.” Nico explained, biting his lip in contemplation. Will tried hard not to focus on that, or else he might not be able to stop himself from kissing Nico and biting the boy’s lip himself.

“…let the others sing first, though.” Nico continued, breaking Will out of his little fantasy. “They’ll be so out of it they won’t be able to comment on my singing, and even if the see it, they probably won’t even remember anything in the morning.”

Will laughed, acknowledging Nico’s point with a nod. “Yeah, and if they do, I can be mean and not help them with their hangovers.” There were benefits to being the camp’s best healer.

Another half hour passed, with Will trying not to jump Nico, who kept biting at his lips. It was unfair, really, how good the Son of Hades looked all the time, even if all he was doing was sitting.

During that time, they were greatly amused by their friends’ antics. Percy and Annabeth had gone up on the stage for a truly horrendous rendition of Love Will Find a Way from the Lion King. That wouldn’t be so bad, if it weren’t for the fact that neither of them could sing worth a damn (though still better than Will could), and they were stumbling and tripping over each other the entire time.

During their performance, the Stolls were in front of the stage, miming Percy and Annabeth’s motions, over-reacting hilariously. Eventually Connor blacked out, and Travis moved him to the restroom to try and wake him up.

Frank and Hazel were just dancing, nothing particularly odd about that. It wasn’t even that they were bad dancers that made it funny, it was just the fact that Frank glared daggers (and swords, arrows, and maces) at anyone who even looked in Hazel’s general direction.

Needless to say, Nico approved of Frank’s protectiveness. He could trust Frank with his sister, but no one else, much less anyone else in the bar.

Jason and Piper were in a similar situation, with Piper, being the Daughter of Aphrodite, unintentionally attracting attention from boys other than Jason. It almost came to a physical fight, actually, before Piper used her charm-speak to make everyone but Jason leave.

Will was trying to discretely check Nico out without the other boy noticing, when the DJ called for any more people who wanted to try the karaoke before he closed it down. Nico stood up with a smirk to Will, and went to where the DJ was stationed.

A moment later, Nico hopped onto the stage, and the music started, though Will couldn’t quite place it.

**"If Today Was Your Last Day"**

_My best friend gave me the best advice_

 

Nico glanced in Jason’s direction, and Jason winked.

 __  
He said each day's a gift and not a given right  
Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind  
And try to take the path less traveled by  
That first step you take is the longest stride

Will was shocked at Nico’s singing voice. It made the song sound slightly darker than it was probably meant to, but it worked. It worked very well. Will couldn’t stop staring at his crush. __  
  
If today was your last day  
And tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
If today was your last day  
  
Against the grain should be a way of life  
What's worth the prize is always worth the fight  
Every second counts 'cause there's no second try  
So live like you'll never live it twice  
Don't take the free ride in your own life  
  
If today was your last day  
And tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
Would you call old friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you finally fall in love  
If today was your last day  
  
If today was your last day  
Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?

 

For a moment, Will thought that Nico glanced at him. But no, he must be mistaken. He couldn’t be that lucky, could he? __  
  


_You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars_  
Regardless of who you are  
So do whatever it takes  
'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life  
Let nothin' stand in your way  
Cause the hands of time are never on your side  
  
If today was your last day  
And tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
Would you call old friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?

Now Will was certain that Nico was staring straight at him as he spoke that line. ‘That one you’re dreaming of?’ Oh gods, he hoped so.

 __  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you finally fall in love  
If today was your last day

 

With that, Nico hopped back off the stage, amidst rather loud cheering from the audience. A few random women tried stopping him on his way to Will, trying to flirt with the dark and mysterious boy, but Nico easily brushed him off. Even if he hadn’t been intent on getting to Will as quickly as possible, they wouldn’t have stood a chance. Women weren’t exactly his thing.

“Hey.” The Ghost King said, once he was finally standing in front of Will.

“Hey.” Will returned, not wanting to make a move in case Nico hadn’t meant it like he hoped he did.

Nico rolled his eyes, muttering something (Will didn’t hear it, but it was “And you called me dense?), and suddenly grabbed Will’s hand, pulling him through the crowd and towards the exit. Will caught Jason’s eye, and the Son of Jupiter winked at him, smirked and mouthing the words ‘Good luck’.

A few seconds later, the two of them were outside, and wandered into an alley, slightly lit by the lights from the bar.

“So…what would you do if today was your last day?” Will asked after a moment, realizing that Nico was waiting for him to say something. He cringed at such a cliché, but Nico smiled.

“A few things.” Nico said calmly. “Make sure Frank will take care of Hazel, prank the Stolls since they wouldn’t be able to prank me back in time, and…” Nico stepped forward, closer to Will.

The next few seconds seemed to happen really slowly for Will, though maybe that was because he wanted it to happen so badly. Nico placed a (slightly trembling) hand on Will’s cheek, and leaned in, giving Will the opportunity to stop him…

Before Will couldn’t take the slow pace anymore. Sure, their first kiss should probably be more romantic, but they were in an _alley,_ and how romantic could that be? Besides, it was Nico’s fault for singing like that.

Will leaned down slightly to meet Nico, who was still a bit shorter than him, and put his lips on the other boy’s. He closed his eyes, pulling Nico closer by putting his arm around the boy’s waist. Nico didn’t protest at all, intertwining his fingers into Will’s hair and kissing him harder.

The kiss got more heated quickly, with Will switching their positions, shoving Nico against the wall that he himself had just been leaning on. Nico moaned slightly, running his tongue teasingly against Will’s lips.

Will groaned, and a moment later his tongue was dancing with Nico’s. He even had the opportunity to bite the lower lip that had been taunting him all night. Nico grunted in slight pain (the good kind), pulling Will closer by the belt-loops of his jeans…

Until their friends burst out of the exit, and everything suddenly got quiet.

Will glanced at (his new boyfriend?) Nico, wondering what they should do. The Son of Hades probably wasn’t the type who would appreciate a private moment being interrupted, but as he had said earlier, it wouldn’t be surprising if their drunk friends forgot everything that happened that night.

Nico for his part, coughed pointedly, glaring at Jason, who was supposed to keep the others from noticing their absence.

‘Sorry.’ Jason mouth with a grimace, glaring a bit at Annabeth and Hazel. They were the ones who had freaked out when they disappeared, even though he told them that the two were fine. Piper, having been privy to the plan, just sighed at her two friends.

“See, they’re fine.” Piper said quickly, determined not to let the new couple’s moment be any more ruined than it already was. “Now let’s **get back inside and leave them alone**.”

Sometimes Will and Nico really appreciated the girl’s ability to influence people with charm-speak. This was definitely one of those times.

They looked at each other and blinked. Will was suddenly glad he’d collected that blackmail on their friends from earlier.

After a moment, Nico shrugged, pulling Will back into a kiss.

There was time to sort their relationship out later, and Nico wasn’t particularly worried about that, given Will’s reaction to everything. For now, he wanted to enjoy his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes, I know. Nickelback.   
> I never understood all the hate they get, but oh well. I like the song.
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys liked it regardless of any dislike for the band! Please feel free to leave a review and check out [My Store](https://www.etsy.com/shop/RayvnashesButtons)!


	3. Dancing and the Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Nico have a date night, and Will has a plan to make it a night to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The usual. I own nothing. 
> 
> Pretty obvious where this one's going to go, so sorry about it being predictable, but I hope you guys like it anyway!

<p>“I’m back!” Will called to his boyfriend, opening the door to their shared apartment. The Son of Apollo balanced two boxes of pizza and a grocery bag on top of that as he locked the door again.</p>

<p>“Did you get it?” Nico asked curiously, waiting for him in the entryway to their living room.</p>

<p>“Yup!” Will said with an excited grin, practically bouncing in place. Nico raised an eyebrow at him, but brush it off as him just wanting to watch the movie.</p>

<p>How to Train Your Dragon 2, the sequel to the movie they went and saw on their first date, had just come out on DVD, and since it was movie night, Will ran out to pick up a copy. <strong> </strong></p>

<p>A while later, just after the two had finished eating, the one scene that Will had been anxiously waiting for come on. As the character on screen began to sing, so did he.</p>

<p><em>Will:</em><br />  
I'll swim and sail on savage seas<br />  
With ne'er a fear of drowning<br />  
And gladly ride the waves of life<br />  
If you will marry me<br />  
No scorching sun<br />  
Nor freezing cold<br />  
Will stop me on my journey</p>

<p><em>Will:</em><br />  
If you will promise me your heart<br />  
And love (sigh)</p>

<p>Nico stared at his boyfriend in confusion as he sang along to the movie, but shrugged and joined him, singing Valka’s part. He tried to ignore the butterflies that appeared every time his boyfriend did something sweet, like sing to him, for instance.</p>

<p><em>Nico:</em><br />  
And love me for eternity<br />  
My dearest one my darling dear<br />  
Your mighty words astound me<br />  
But I've no need of mighty deeds<br />  
When I feel your arms around me</p>

<p>Will grinned at his boyfriend, gazing at him lovingly.</p>

<p><em>Will:</em><br />  
But I would bring you rings of gold<br />  
I'd even sing you poetry (Nico mumbled: Oh gods, please don’t…)<br />  
And I would keep you from all harm<br />  
If you would stay beside me</p>

<p><em>Nico:<br />  
I have no use for rings of gold<br />  
I care not for your poetry </em>(the Son of Hades smirked)<em></em><br />  
I only want your hand to hold</p>

<p>  
<em>Will:<br />  
I only want you near me</em>  
</p>

<p><em>BOTH:</em><br />  
To love to kiss to sweetly hold<br />  
For the dancing and the dreaming<br />  
Through all life's sorrows and delights<br />  
I'll keep your love inside me<br />  
I'll swim and sail on savage seas<br />  
With ne'er a fear of drowning<br />  
And gladly ride the waves of life<br />  
If you will marry me…</p>

<p>Nico gasped, stunned speechless when Will knelt down on one knee right as the song ended, pulling out a box from behind him and opening it to show a thin white gold engagement ring with onyx and yellow sapphire gemstones.</p>

<p>“Please?” Will whispered, entranced.</p>

<p>Nico looked up, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. He went to say something, but his voice was scratchy, so he cleared his throat.</p>

<p>“Yes…” he whispered, pulling his new fiancé into a passionate kiss. Will slid the ring onto Nico’s left ring finger with an amazed and ecstatic smile, before melting into the kiss.</p>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it!
> 
> Please feel free to leave a review and check out [My Store](https://www.etsy.com/shop/RayvnashesButtons)!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! :D
> 
> Please feel free to leave a review and check out [My Store](https://www.etsy.com/shop/RayvnashesButtons)!


End file.
